Oh Brother
by Bella Shia
Summary: - Title is lame, I know. - Yukina's determined to know who her brother is, she'll find out whether Hiei likes it or not. - One Shot -


Yukina sat outside, enjoying the peace. She could not have asked for a more beautiful day. The sun was shining gently and there was a pleasant breeze. The sky was a beautiful blue, a few large, puffy, pearly white clouds drifted leisurely through the sky, and the birds chirped their songs happily.

Yukina wasn't quite so at peace. Her mind was restlessly wondering about the same topic it had been for what felt like forever: Her brother.

She had decided that one of Team Urameshi HAD to be her brother.

_Yusuke and Kazuma are humans, they couldn't be my brother. That leaves Hiei or Kurama. _She thought to herself. _Oh, If only you would just tell me, brother. What are you afraid of…? _

She sat enjoying the nature and pondering. She didn't know for a FACT Kurama or Hiei was her brother… But it seamed so logical.

_How can I make certain one of them is my brother? And how do I find out which one? It'd be so much easier if you would tell me brother… You know how much I want to find you. _

Her hunch was Hiei but she wasn't about to rule out Kurama. _He could just be a very sly actor… _she thought to herself.

She toyed with the grass, trying to work how she would find her brother. After a bit, it suddenly came to her. _Of course! Why didn't I think of this sooner! _She thought, rather proud of herself for thinking up this new plan. "Now all I need is to find Botan…" she muttered aloud to herself.

Speak of the devil, the blue haired spirit guide came gliding towards her on her magical… oar… thing (A/N: If it has a name, I was not aware. BD) waving in a jolly manner.

"Botan!" Yukina called excitedly, waving back.

Botan flew nearer, feet bobbing a few inches from the ground. "Hello Yukina." she said brightly. "I just stopped by to see how you are! Is this a bad time?"

"No, no. In fact, I really wanted to talk to you." Yukina said happily.

"Well I'm here, so talk all you want!"

"You have to promise not to tell!" Yukina told her.

Botan nodded. "I promise."

"I think I like Kurama…" Yukina said, watching Botan carefully.

"Oh?" Botan said simply, thinking about it.

Not the response Yukina was hoping for. "There's just one problem…"

"What is it?"

"I think I like Hiei too…"

CRASH.

"Botan! Are you alright?" Yukina cried, startled, as she rushed to help her friend up. Botan had fallen off her oar.

"Yes, but never mind that. Yukina I think that's a very bad idea! A VERY bad idea…" Botan said as she got to her feet.

Now this was more what Yukina had planned. She had a definite lead. "But why?" she urged.

Botan was quickly dusting herself off, "I'm terribly sorry Yukina I just remembered I have something very important to do." she said almost in a panic. _Oh no! _Botan though in horror. _This is horrible! I have to tell Hiei!_

"Botan you promised not to tell!" Yukina quickly reminded her, guessing what Botan was about to do.

_That's right! Oh what do I do? I have to find someway to change Yukina's mind without telling the others… _Botan thought, feeling of dread beginning to fill her. "I know… Goodbye now!" and she was off.

She scanned below from the sky, thinking quickly. _I can't tell Hiei or Kurama, I promised… I can't tell Kuwabara either, he'd be crushed knowing Yukina liked another. TWO other's at the moment… Oh this is bad. I've got to find Yusuke. Maybe he can sort things out a bit while I make a plan…_

"Yusuke!" she exclaimed upon finally finding him, jumping off her magical oar. "You've got to go talk to Yukina, quick! And DON'T tell her I sent you!" she told him, then hastily gave him directions to find her.

"Hey, Yukina!" Yusuke called in greeting. "Botan gave me such lousy directions it took me forever to find you!"

"Eh? She wanted you to come see me?" Yukina asked.

Yusuke sweat dropped, remembering Botan specifically saying NOT to let Yukina know she sent him. "Uhh. I just haven't seen you in along time and when I ran into Botan she said she just saw you so she told me where I could find you…" Yusuke answered hastily.

Yukina didn't believe this story but she put the matter aside. She was now rather sure her brother was Hiei but still she wanted as much proof as she could get before going to Hiei. "I'm glad you're here. There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"Go for it." Yusuke told her, taking a seat cross-legged on the grass.

"You have to promise not to tell."

"Yea yea, I promise, now what is it?"

"I think I like Hiei." she told him.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Yusuke cried out as he almost toppled over. "What about Kuwabara?" he asked desperately. Anything but her liking Hiei.

Yukina ignored his last comment, as she truly DID like Kuwabara. "Is Hiei that bad?"

"Yes!!" Yusuke half shrieked.

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because WHY?" Yukina pressed.

"Because he's your brother!!"

Jackpot.

* * *

"But you're the best man for the job!" Yusuke insisted in hushed tones.

"I'm not the one who told her!" Kurama argued back.

"Rock-paper-scissors for it." Kuwabara suggested. He blinked. "What are you guys talking about anyway?"

Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other with mutual agreement, ignoring Kuwabara's question. "Rock, paper, scissors and shoot." they said in unison.

Yusuke chose paper and Kurama chose rock.

"A deal's a deal!" Yusuke said, shoving him forward.

Kurama shot a look back at Yusuke, but true to his word, he advanced towards Hiei. "Hiei…" he started, sweat dropping. "It seams everyone thinks I'm the one to tell you this so…I'll just go ahead and say it. Yusuke told Yukina you're her brother."

Hiei looked up at him stiffly. "What?"

"Way to shove the blame Kurama!" Yusuke said.

Hiei's eyes were covered by the shadow of his headband. "Why are you concerning yourself with Kurama…when you should be worried about me?" he hissed.

Yusuke sweat dropped largely, taking several steps back. "Uhh… Hiei!"

"Hiei--he's her--" Kuwabara struggled for words before suddenly fainting.

Hiei moved toward Yusuke when he was stopped by his sister hugging him. He stiffened.

"Brother…" Yukina said warmly.

The rest of the group was watching Botan, who had brought herself and Yukina on her magical oar.

"…I had to bring her." Botan said in response to everyone's attention.

Hiei relaxed slightly, returning the hug, causing Botan to sigh happily.

"Think I'm off the hook?" Yusuke asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." Everyone but Yukina replied.


End file.
